I'll Remember You
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Rukia minta dibelikan camera recorder. Untuk apa, ya? Ga tahu harus summary apa… R&R aja dech


Summary : Rukia minta dibelikan camera recorder. Untuk apa, ya? Ga tahu harus summary apa… R&R aja dech~

Disclaimer : Bleach akan selalu milik Kubo Taito-Sensei

A/N : bagi para IchiRuki lovers yang suka baca fic ichiruki inggris, pasti pernah baca fic yang sejenis. Pada dasarnya, Ai ga bermaksud untuk mencontek. Ai Cuma mengambil plot-nya saja. Jalan cerita dan alurnya sama, tapi Ai berani sumpah kalau isinya dialog dan kalimat keterangannya asli buatan Ai. Fic aslinya berjudul "I don't want to forget" buatan "chibikitty 14"

Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan.

Warning : Typo, OOC

**~I'll Remember You~**

Dear myself,

Aku senang sekali! Setelah menggangu berjam–jam, akhirnya dia mau membelikan aku camera recorder. Awalnya dia memang menolak, tapi dengan serangan mememelas ku, dia luluh juga. Hahaha! Dia memang mudah aku taklukan.

~~oOoO~~

" Hey! Kuchiki rukia disini! Sekarang aku sedang berada didapur keluarga Kurosaki! Ah! Ada Yuzu–chan. Ok! Ayo kita cari tahu dia sedang masak apa."

"Yuzu–chan~ "

" Ah, Rukia–nee."

" Makan malam hari ini apa?"

" Kare! Spesial pedas untuk untuk onii – chan!"

" Wow! Kare..hmm...pasti enak. Yuzu–chan! Ayo beri komentar!"

" Konichiwa! Aku Kurosaki Yuzu. Aku bertugas mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga. Aku sangat menyukai rukia–nee! Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri. Aku harap Rukia–nee akan menikah dengan Onii – chan!"

"Yuzu–chan!"

"Ehehe...tapi itu benar, kan?"

"Yah terserah kau saja. Baiklah, sekian dulu dari dapur keluarga Kurosaki."

~~oOoO~~

Dear myself,

Hari–hariku sangatlah menyenangkan. Tinggal satu atap dengan keluarga Kurosaki membuatku bahagia. Perasaan memiliki keluarga yang tidak pernah kurasakan, bisa kudapatkan didalam keluarga yang ceria dan bersemangat ini.

~~oOoO~~

Tok – Tok

"Karin–chan kamu sedang apa?"

"Hmm? Sedang, apa ya...?"

"Ooh, mengerjakan P.R, ya. P.R apa?"

"Ini."

"Hmm? Eww...Aljabar! Aku sangat suka Aljabar! Hahaha."

"Haha iya, aku juga suka."

"Karin-chan aku ingin minta komentarmu. Apa saja boleh."

"Apa, ya...Ah? Aku tahu! Aku sangat suka Rukia–nee, dia bisa membuat Ichi-nii takluk dihadapannya. Aku harap Rukia–nee bisa menjadi istri Ichi–nii, agar Ichi–nii bisa bahagia dan sadar dari kebodohannya. Kalau ada Rukia–nee, kebodohannya Ichi-nii bisa dihilangkan dengan pukulan maut milik Rukia–nee. Hahaha itu saja."

"Kenapa sih Yuzu-chan dan Karin-chan komentarnya sama..."

"Karena itulah kenyataannya."

"Haah...sudahlah, ok, sekian dulu laporan dari kamar Karin–chan. Sampai jumpa!"

~~oOoO~~

Dear myself,

Senangnya! Aku boleh membawa camera recorder ke sekolah! Ichigo berhasil meyakinkan wakil kepala sekolah yang wajahnya seram dan galak itu!

Demi aku, Ichigo mau memberanikan dirinya menghadap wakil kepala sekolah dan berdebat dengannya. Sampai–sampai perdebatan mereka itu menjadi tontonan para siswa! Mengagumkan! Ichigo rela menjadi tontonan demi memenuhi keinginanku membawa camera recorder kesekolah. Berkat Ichi, aku bisa merekam kegiatan teman–temanku.

~~oOoO~~

Matahari disiang hari sangatlah panas, menyinari semua pelosok kota Karakura yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan. Termasuk dengan Karakura High School. Siswa–siswa di sekolah menengah atas itu sedang belajar dengan giatnya didalam kelas masing–masing. Akan tetapi, ada satu kelas yang belajar diluar kelas, yaitu di lapangan olahraga. Kelas itu adalah kelas 2-A yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran P.E ( Phisycal Education )

Peluh menetes dari kening para siswa, baik siswa laki – laki maupun perempuan. Mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan olahraga yang luar biasa besar itu. Disaat siswa – siswi kelas 2-A itu sedang belari, ada salah satu siswa perempuan yang duduk dibawah pohon Ginkou yang rindang dan teduh. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah camera recorder yang terlihat seperti sedang merekam kegiatan teman – temannya.

~~oOoO~~

"Hey! Kembali lagi dengan Kuchiki Rukia! Saat ini aku sedang berada di lapangan Karakura High School. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku sedang berada dibawah pohon Ginkou. Ehehe enak sekali aku. Padahal teman – teman sedang kelelahan berlari, tapi aku malah enak – enakan berteduh disini."

"Tapi, ini bukan salahku. Yang membuatku istirahat dibawah pohon ini adalah Ichigo. Dia bilang, aku tidak boleh ikut olahraga karena akan membuatku lelah. Dia tidak mau melihatku jatuh sakit. Yah, karena aku tidak mau dia mengkhawatirkanku, jadi aku menurut saja."

Camera recorder milik Rukia terus merekam kegiatan teman – teman kelas 2-A yang sedang sibuk berlari. Meskipun lelah berlari, tapi wajah mereka terlihat bahagia karena sambil berlari, mereka juga dipenuhi canda tawa. Typical remaja zaman sekarang. Disaat seperti apapun, asalkan bersama, akan selalu bahagia.

Rukia yang memperhatikan teman – temannya dari kejauhan hanya bisa menshela nafas dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka."

~~oOoO~~

Dear myself,

Rasa sakit dikepalaku semakin menjadi. Dari hari kehari, rasa sakit terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Yang biasanya 5 atau 10 menit, sekarang bertambah menjadi 15, 20, 25 bahkan 30 menit.

Tuhan...Apakah hari itu akan segera tiba?

Hari dimana aku harus melupakan segalanya...

~~oOoO~~

"Yahoo! Rukia disini! Saat ini aku seang berada di ruang keluarga. Sekarang kita akan mewawancarai kepala keluarga Kurosaki yang selalu bersemangat ini! One and only Kurosaki Isshin!"

"Hello! Aku adalah Isshin! Apa kabar semuanya?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Paman sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menonton acara spiritual 'Antara Ada dan Tiada'. Ini adalah film kesukaanku! Rukia-chan juga mau nonton?"

"Ehm…tidak deh. Aku paling benci dengan yang namanya hantu. Langsung saja, ya. Paman, tolong berikan komentar. Apa saja boleh kok."

"Dengan senang hati, my third daughter! Aku, Kurosaki Isshin, sangat berharap Rukia-chan akan menikahi putraku yang teramat sangat bodoh dan jelek itu! Dan kuharap Rukia-chan juga akan memberikan hadiah yang sangat kuidam-idamkan selama ini. 10 grandchildren!"

"WHAT? Kenapa paman bicara seperti itu? Memangnya siapa yang akan menikahi jeruk bodoh itu? Pastinya bukan aku."

"Oh my dear~ jangan pura-pura tidak suka…. Aku lihat lho kejadian 3 hari yang lalu~"

"Ke—kejadian apa?"

"Aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau dan Ichi ber—"

"STOP! Baiklah, sekian dulu perbincangan kita dengan Kurosaki Isshin. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

~~oOoO~~

Dear myself

Waktuku tidak lama lagi. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang juga. Aku akan menemui dia, dan semuanya akan selesai. Aku hanya bisa menunggu hari itu tiba hingga semua yang telah berakhir bisa aku ulang kembali

~~oOoO~~

Pintu kamar yang bergantungkan sebuah angka '15' itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Rambut orange orang itu terlihat dari balik sprei yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Rukia berjalan mendekati orang tersebut. Begitu sampai disamping tempat tidur, diulurkan tangan kecilnya ke rambut orang itu dan membelainya lembut. Rambut orange milik seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Seseorang yang selalu berada disisinya disaat suka maupun duka. Seseorang yang selalu melindunginya.

"Aku harus pergi. Tapi kau tenang saja, karena aku hanya pergi sebentar. Dan tanpa kau sadari, ternyata aku sudah kembali. Aku harap kau mau bersabar menungguku, Ichi."

Disaat Rukia akan pergi dari kamar itu, tiba-tiba saja serangan sakit kepalanya dating lagi. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya kali ini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditahannya. Sebuah jeritan kesakitan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, dan alhasil, Ichigo pun terbangun. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat Rukia menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semua anggota Kurosaki yang lain segera dating ke kamar Ichigo dan merekapun sama terkejutnya dengan sang pemilik kamar. Setelah beberapa menit kesakitan, akhirnya kesadaran Rukia menghilang.

~~oOoO~~

~1 minggu kemudian~

Rukia dirawat dirumah sakit, dan sudah 1 minggu ia mengalami koma. Ichigo dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menunggu sampai kesadarannya kembali.

Setelah menunggu selama 7 hari, akhirnya Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia yang dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Betapa dirindukannya gadis itu. Kebahagiaan yang Ichigo rasakan saat itu hanyalah berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku…Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"…."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Otak Ichigo memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua hari-hari yang telah mereka lalui bersama kepada Rukia. Akan tetapi, hati kecilnya berkata lain. Hati kecilnya itu meminta Ichigo untuk membiarkan Rukia mengingat semuanya secara alami, bukan dengan paksaan. Walaupun persentase kemungkinan ingatan Rukia kembali sangatlah kecil, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Ichigo akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Rukia tanpa menceritakan 1 hal pun padanya, melainkan dengan menggunakan suatu benda yang selama ini Rukia buat. 2 buah benda berharga yang berisi kenangan-kenangan bahagia yang Rukia alami sebelum penyakit alzheimernya itu mengambil alih dirinya.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah camera recorder dan buku harian berwarna violet muda. Di cover buku harian itu tertulis 'For Myself in The Future'. Pada awalnya, baik Ichigo maupun anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang lain, tidak mengetahui arti dari tulisan itu. Tapi sekarang, mereka sangat mengerti apa yang selama ini Rukia rencanakan. Dan mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan rencana Rukia.

"Ini untukmu." Ichigo memberikan camera recorder dan buku harian tersebut kepada Rukia yang menatapnya dengan tatapan layaknya orang yang tidak saling kenal.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja, nanti juga kau akan tahu. Dan satu hal lagi, benda itu adalah milikmu. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya." Jelas Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Merasa 2 benda itu merupakan benda yang penting bagi ingatannya, Rukia menyalakan camera recordernya dan memperhatikan beberapa rekaman yang ada di camera recorder itu.

Beberapa saat setelah menonton rekaman itu, ekspresi terkejut, tidak percaya, dan bingung muncul di wajahnya. Dari video itu terdengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol, dan diantaranya terdengar suara dirinya sendiri.

_" Hey! Kuchiki rukia disini! Sekarang aku sedang berada didapur keluarga Kurosaki! Ah! Ada Yuzu–chan. Ok! Ayo kita cari tahu dia sedang masak apa."_

_"Yuzu–chan~ "_

_" Ah, Rukia–nee."_

_" Makan malam hari ini apa?"_

_" Kare! Spesial pedas untuk untuk onii – chan!"_

_" Wow! Kare..hmm...pasti enak. Yuzu–chan! Ayo beri komentar!"_

_" Konichiwa! Aku Kurosaki Yuzu. Aku bertugas mengurus semua urusan rumah tangga. Aku sangat menyukai rukia–nee! Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuanku sendiri. Aku harap Rukia–nee akan menikah dengan Onii – chan!"_

_"Yuzu–chan!"_

Setelah selesai menonton rekaman itu, Rukia membuka buku harian violet muda yang sekarang mulai membuatnya semakin penasaran. Tangan kecilnya yang mulai membuka cover depan buku itu terlihat gemetar. Entah apa penyebabnya. Bisa karena dia gugup, atau bisa juga karena dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan dia temukan didalam buku itu.

Dibacanya isi buku tersebut. Lembar demi lembar semakin terasa menegangkan. Jantungnya terus berdetak dengan kencang, Terutama saat ia membaca paragraf terakhir dari isi buku harian itu.

_Dear Mysef_

_Aku tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Tapi aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Kalau hanya ini yang aku lakukan, ingatanku tidak akan pernah kembali. Ingatan tentang orang-orang yang kusayangi. Ingatan tentang kebahagiaan yang telah kudapatkan bersama dengan mereka yang sangat berharga bagiku._

_Hanya ada satu yang bisa kulakukan demi menolong diriku di masa depan._

_Ingatlah akan hal ini, diriku di masa depan._

_Seperti apapun kehidupan yang menantimu, ada 1 orang yang akan selalu berada disisimu. Dia akan menjagamu, melindungimu, menemanimu, dan membahagiakanmu._

_Seratus kali ingatanmu menghilang,_

_Maka seratus kali itu pula ingatanmu akan kembali demi dirinya._

_Dia yang kau sayangi_

_Dia yang kau cintai_

_Dia yang selalu ada untukmu_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

Begitu selesai membaca buku itu, Rukia terdiam sesaat.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu muncul bukan karena ia sedih atau kesakitan. Air mata itu muncul karena ia bahagia.

"Apa kabar, Ichi?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sambil berjalan ke tempat dimana Ichigo berada, Rukia pun menjawab,

"Sangat baik!"

Rukia memeluk erat Ichigo yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aura kebahagiaan terpancar dari dua sejoli itu. Setelah beberapa saat berpisah, sekarang mereka telah kembali bersama. Walaupun hanya 1 detik terpisah, tapi bagi mereka itu sama saja dengan selamanya tidak bisa bersama. Meskipun dekat, jika tidak ada ingatan akan satu sama lain, itu tidaklah berarti.

**~I'll Remember You, End~**

Aaahhhhh

Akhirnya di publish juga

Tadinya ini buat lomba cerpen, tapi kata gurunya ga usah di pake

Yaudah, Ai publish aja

Seperti yang Ai katakan diatas, mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic buatan chibykitty 14

Ai tidak bermaksud mencontek

Untuk para readers & author yang menunggu lanjutan fic-fic Ai, tolong sabar ya…

Dari kemarin Ai disibukkan dengan membuat cerpen untuk dilombakan, jadi ga sempat apdet, deh

Untuk fic "Little Angel For Me", nanti ada IchiRuki romantic scene-nya, koq

Dan untuk "Love in High School", mohon lebih bersabar lagi, karena entah sudah berapa lama fic itu tidak Ai apdet

Oc dech

Ga usah banyak cingcau

**~Review Please~**


End file.
